


The Dress

by historyofamanda



Series: I Am Always With You [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Wedding Dress, Wedding Planning, Weddings, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard goes wedding dress shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

"Remind me again how you roped me into doing this?" Jack grumbled, her arms folded.

"Oh come on Jack, you know you're enjoying yourself." Liara smirked.

Kasumi appeared beside Jack, her arm around her shoulder.

"Jack, don't lie. You secretly love this stuff." Kasumi said with her usual devious smile.

Jack wasn't even fazed by Kasumi's disappearing and reappearing act anymore. She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Kasumi, but was fighting back a smile. In reality, Jack was actually more sensitive than anyone realized. She was crude and ruthless, but surprisingly kind and considerate underneath her tough exterior. Shepard took a lot of extra time over the years to break Jack out of her shell and gain her trust. Jack had experienced so much pain and abuse in her life that simple things like wedding dress shopping were actually very peaceful and pleasant for her. But she'd never say any of that out loud, of course.

When choosing who to bring dress shopping with her, Shepard knew these three would be the best choice. Shepard and Kasumi had been best friends for many years and rarely went many days without seeing each other. Liara and Shepard's friendship was deeply rooted, they had been through so much together and had seen the best and worst of each other over the years. As for Jack, Shepard knew it would be an entertaining experience to bring her to say the very least.

While Shepard enjoyed wearing more feminine clothing outside of combat situations, that typically meant tank tops and jeans. She almost never wore dresses, she didn’t find them particularly comfortable. However, she was extremely excited to shop for her wedding dress. Since the moment Thane proposed, Shepard constantly daydreamed of their big day. It was still so strange to her that she was able to focus on something other than the war against the Reapers, that she finally had time to focus on things that were happy.

Shepard, Kasumi, Jack, and Liara walked into the most well-known wedding dress venue on the Citadel. Shepard had called a few weeks prior to make an appointment, but immediately upon hearing her name she was told to come in anytime and that she would be helped immediately. Saving the galaxy didn't come without its perks!

A young asari saleswoman looked up from her desk. She was very pretty and had soft purple markings circling her face. Her skin was a darker blue and she was shorter than most asari Shepard had met.

"Welcome to the Citadel Wedding Empo-Commander Shepard!"

She rushed up to the commander and shook her hand, shocked and a bit star struck.

"What an honor it is to have you here, Commander. The galaxy owes everything to you. I feel so grateful to be able to meet you in person to thank you. Dr. T'Soni, Ms. Goto, Jack, it's an honor to meet all of you as well. I've heard so much about you all."

Jack nodded in acknowledgment of the young asari, a confident smile on her face. Kasumi winked at her, her arm still resting on Jack's shoulder, and Liara thanked her warmly.

Shepard was still not entirely used to the attention that she received after the war. She was a celebrity of sorts, and despite her military attitude and tenacity on the battlefield, she was actually introverted and never quite knew how to handle all of the attention that was constantly on her when she was out in public.

Shepard smiled at the saleswoman.  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

The asari beamed, a bit surprised by the commander's soft and humble response.

"My name is Alisa T'Lyria, Commander. Anyone who's anyone has heard about your engagement by now. Congratulations by the way! You and Mr. Krios make an amazing pair."  
Shepard laughed in appreciation of her excitement. Alisa blushed. "Anyway, forgive my rambling, I’m going on and on again. How may I help you?"

Shepard cleared her throat, still a bit nervous in the unfamiliar environment. She had known nothing but war and life on ships for so long, and here she was buying a wedding dress? How far she had come, she thought.

"I'm looking for my wedding dress. I'm not exactly sure how to start." Shepard replied, visible confusion on her face.

"Okay!" Alisa replied, a little too loudly. "I'd be happy to help you with that!"

Alisa walked the four over to a different room. Dresses of various size, shape and color formed a massive circle around the room. The walls were dark purple and the room was lit warmly, mainly in the center. Three leather, rose gold colored cushioned chairs were placed behind a large full-body mirror with a small pedestal in front of it. Jack, Liara, and Kasumi wasted no time plopping into the soft chairs.

Alisa cleared her throat. "Commander, would you mind if I borrowed you for a moment? I need to take your measurements." Shepard nodded.

Shepard was ushered into a smaller room with a couch in it and measuring tape on the floor. Shepard stood still as Alisa measured her.

"Okay Commander, you're all measured! Now, did you have any particular styles or colors in mind for your dress? I know you'll look amazing in anything you choose, but we want to keep your interests the main priority. Just tell me what you might like and I'll run and grab you a few potential choices."

Shepard had actually given this a lot of thought before she came into the store. Her extranet search history was comprised with 99% wedding related inquiries at this point.

"Well, I know I want something white, not ivory. And I'd definitely prefer something with straps, I'm not big into strapless. I'd like it to go all the way down to my feet, and no lace. Those are pretty much the only specific requests that I can think of."

Shepard could see the gears turning in the young asari's head, she was looking up at the ceiling and her hand was on her chin. She could tell that this girl had the entirety of the dress stock memorized and was paging through the catalog in her brain.

"I think I know just the thing, Commander. Let me grab a couple of dresses for you to try."

Alisa walked away and Kasumi appeared behind Shepard in a flash of electrical light.

"Find your dream dress yet, Shep?"

Shepard laughed. She wasn't surprised that Kasumi had likely been in the room for some time. 

"Afraid not."

"I didn't realize you'd already had something specific in mind. I always knew you were girlier than you let on."

Shepard smiled and gave her a friendly nudge.

After a moment, Alisa walked back in.

"Oh, hello Ms. Goto!"

Kasumi smiled at her and disappeared again in a flash.

The asari looked around, slightly startled.

"Does she...do that a lot?"

Shepard laughed. "Yes. I wouldn't worry about it."

Alisa placed a few dresses down onto the small couch in the room and handed one of them to the commander.

"Okay, here are a few choices I thought you might like. Maybe try this one on first?

Alisa left the room to leave Shepard alone to change. Shepard stopped to look around, still a little overwhelmed by where she was and what she was doing.

Even though they had technically been together for years now, Shepard's heart still ached every time she had to leave Thane's side. She had spent so much time away from him when she turned her eked into the Alliance after she cuts ties with Cerberus and after he left for Kahje to receive his Kepral's treatment. Now any time away from him now reminded him of the agonizing months she couldn't be by his side during the most difficult time of both of their lives. While Thane got his first doses of his treatment, Shepard was fighting off a Reaper on Rannoch and helping Tali reclaim her homeworld. As Thane receiving his life-saving lung transplant, Shepard was retaking Earth. E-mails and occasional phone calls were all the connection they had during that time. And despite all of that uncertainty and countless brushes with death, here she was. She was happily buying a dress for the ceremony that would bind her and Thane together for the rest of their lives. Tears pooled up in Shepard's eyes. She felt so grateful.

She called Alisa back in to help her zip up the back of the dress.

"You look beautiful, Commander! Let's zip you up and walk you back out so your friends can see how amazing you look."

"Sounds good. Alisa, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Asari were all almost ageless and because of their incredible life spans, Shepard could never quite tell any asari's age at first glance. When Shepard first learned of Samara's age she was floored, she couldn't help but but slightly jealous of asari beauty and longevity. 

"Me?" she replied. "I'm 100, Commander. My birthday was last Friday!"

Shepard found herself enjoying the asari's endlessly joyful attitude. "Well happy birthday!" Shepard said.

Alisa flashed the commander a bright smile.  
"Thank you Commander!"

"How long have you worked here? It seems like you've got this place completely memorized." Shepard asked, genuinely curious.

"I've worked here a little over a year. As long as the store's been here I've been here, I'm actually part owner! This location is relatively new, but so far it's been doing really well! Back on Thessia I helped my parents at their wedding dress stores. Wedding dresses have pretty much been my family's business for as long as I can remember, the last few centuries at least. Pretty much any wedding dress store you'll find on the Citadel or Thessia is most likely owned by my family. A year ago I decided to move to the Citadel to operate one of my family's stores on my own. It gave me a chance to get away from home and be more independent, but also do something I know well and continue my family's work. I still go back home every few months to see them.

Shepard's thoughts flashed back to Thessia, how devastated she was when it was lost because of Cerberus' intervention. One of her very few failures during the war, but a failure none the less.

"Is your family alright? How much were they affected by the Reapers on Thessia?" Shepard asked.

"During the war, many of my parents businesses were destroyed by the reapers. But, thank the Goddess, we didn't lose anyone in the war. Forget the businesses, I was just so glad they were all okay. My family is relatively well off, so they donated any money they could to help the war effort in Thessia. I'm so proud of them."

Shepard smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that."

Alisa smoothed out the bottom of Shepard's dress.

"Okay commander, you're all set! Let's go take a look."

Alisa and Shepard walked out into the main room. Jack was splayed out across three of the chairs, hands laced behind her head and her feet up on the top of one of the chairs. She was floating some of the fake flower vases up in the air with her biotics. She noticed Shepard and put the vases back down on the table in front of her.

Jack sat upright. Fucking finally, Shepard! Come on, let's see."

Shepard stood up on the pedestal and looked at herself in the mirror. Seeing herself in her dress was always strange to her, but she knew right away this dress wasn't the one. It fit her nicely and was pretty, but it didn't light a fire in her the way she hoped her dream dress would.

Shepard twirled around, slightly awkwardly.  
"Well...” she exhaled. “What do you think?"

Liara looked up from the notepad she had been working on. The Shadow Broker's work was never done, after all. She turned her head slightly.

"Hmm. I don't think that's the one, Shepard." She said quietly.

Jack made a thumbs down and blew a raspberry. "I agree."

Kasumi appeared right next to Alisa, causing her to let out a startled yell. Alisa put her hand over her chest and Kasumi laughed loudly.

"Not my favorite, Shep. Next?"

Shepard nodded and headed back into the changing room. In the pile of new dresses for her to choose from, one caught her eye. It was bright white, so much so that in the cool toned light it almost looked like it could be an icy blue.

She picked it up and it pooled over the side of the couch like water.

She slipped on the dress and called Alisa back in. Alisa looked up from the notebook she had in her hand and let out on audible gasp.

"Oh, Commander Shepard. You look so beautiful. That's it. That's the one."

She shook herself out of her daze.

"Forgive me, I mean of course you need to like it first. Come out and see."

Shepard looked down at her feet. The dress flowed out at the bottom and danced softly around her ankles as she glided across the floor. She felt snug and secure around her waist, but not so much so that she couldn't breathe. The dress was surprisingly comfortable.

She walked back into the main room and up to the pedestal, still not having seen herself in the mirror.

Liara looked up at Shepard and her heart fluttered in her chest. This was mostly out of love and respect for the friend she cared for so deeply, but deep down, Liara had never entirely gotten over her attraction to the commander. She didn't necessarily feel anything romantic towards her anymore, but she could never get over Shepard's effortless beauty on and off the battlefield. Shepard had completely taken her breath away.

Jack smiled and was, as usual, the first to speak.

"Thane is going to absolutely shit when he sees you. Good luck keeping that dress on for long after the reception."

Shepard smiled widely, a small laugh escaping from between her teeth.

Liara nudged Jack with her elbow. "Jack!"

"Fine, fine. You look amazing, whatever." Jack winked. "Go see for yourself."

Shepard turned to face the mirror and couldn't believe what she saw.

The dress was perfect. It was everything she could have dreamed of and so much more. The straps were made of silk and made her chest look incredible. She managed to look effortlessly elegant and sexy at the same time. The fabric wrapped around her waist in a silky, water-like swoop effect that cinched her already small waist. It made her look delicate and gave her the perfect silhouette. The dress widened beginning at her hips to create a beautiful flowing ball gown design. She felt beautiful. Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't wait for Thane to see her in it, the day couldn't come soon enough.

Kasumi appeared once again and was holding Shepard's hand, their fingers laced together and her head resting on Shepard's arm. Shepard had shared every feeling, every hope, every dream that she had with Kasumi from the moment she met. She had watched Shepard and Thane fall in love, had seen every fear and every doubt that Shepard had and helped her through her lowest moments. To see her closest friend here now, so happy and so beautiful, she was almost as overwhelmed as Shepard was. She fought back her own tears as she squeezed Shepard's hand.

"You look incredible. She's right, Shep. That is absolutely the one."


End file.
